


stop to smell the roses.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Series: mmu aus!! [1]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, M/M, flower shop aus!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: bertie and daisy have to spend the summer helping their uncle felix and aunt lucy in their flower shop. neither of them are pleased.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Series: mmu aus!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060892
Kudos: 7





	stop to smell the roses.

**Author's Note:**

> au where the mountfitchets have a little homerun flower shop and have since the 20s!!

Daisy drummed her fingers on the desk rhythmically. She was about to fall asleep because of how bored she was.

"Daisy, sweetheart, I'm going to need you to look a little bit more alive." her Aunt Lucy asked, carrying a box with vases in them. 

"Well, what am I supposed to do when I'm this bored? No one's come in yet." the door swung open. _Finally, a customer,_ Daisy thought. Never mind. It was just Bertie. 

"Afternoon, cunts." he said, putting a coffee down in front of Daisy. 

"Bertie Wells, there will be no cursing whilst you're here." Lucy reprimanded, looking over at her nephew sternly. 

"Sorry, Aunt Lucy, but has anything interesting even happened here in the past hour that I've been out?"

"No, there hasn't." Daisy answered, slinging her apron off and taking a swig of the coffee her brother had brought for her. The door swung open and Daisy sighed irritably. 

"Who now?" It was a girl. She had black hair and brown skin, and brown eyes. She was bouncing on the soles of her feet, and she smiled at Daisy, who probably looked an utter fool. Why should it matter if she did? It wasn't like she'd ever take any interest in her anyways. But she was oh-so-pretty, with red lips and a gaze that seemed to bore into your very soul. 

"I can come back later if it's a bad time right now." she said. 

Daisy stuttered sheepishly. "No, it's fine! What can I do for you?" 

The girl smiled and said nothing, but she looked around, drawing out a bouquet of red roses. Daisy put her head in her hands to hide how red she had gone. Bertie leaned in and whispered, "You've gone as red as those roses she's picked out."

"Fuck off, Bertie." she muttered, looking over at the girl again. She was still looking through an assortment of petunias, and Daisy wanted to pass out from boredom. She was pretty, sure, but could she have picked out flowers any slower?

"Sorry for taking so long! My friends all like different assortments of flowers, and I wanted each bouquet to be special." she announced, sliding a £20 across the desk. 

"But, these flowers would only cost 15 quid."

"I know! Keep the fiver left over for yourself. I insist."

She flounced out of the store as quickly as she'd come in, and Daisy realised she'd left a red rose on the desk with a note, "amina el maghrabi :) call me sometime!" with her number written below. 

Daisy grinned and pocketed the note, feeling her face heat up again. Hazel would love to hear all about this one. 


End file.
